


my butler and me.

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, i hate my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotoh shows Killua sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my butler and me.

Gotoh had felt a kinder connection with Killua and that is because he worked for the Zoldyck’s after all and he had got to see all the Zoldyck children grow up or growing up.

Killua had a lot of talent and that is why Killua was important to Gotoh that and he would get paid but it was more than that one could say he was smitten with Killua.

That must just be from working with the Zoldycks for so long that he was seeing them like a family right? Or protection?

But no…. no…. the day Killua came to him with a question is when he learned.

“Gotoh-san, what’s sex?” Killua asked.

Gotoh coughed “master Killua why do you want to know this”

Gotoh was concerned because Killua was merely ten at the time and far too young to know about this.

“Milluki watches a lot of things called sex and porn?” Killua wasn’t lying.

Gotoh was unsure what to do about this.

“Master Killua, you shouldn’t be watching those kind of things.”

Killua was fucking confused.

Milluki could watch them so it must not be bad?

“Gotoh-san. Just show me then.”

Gotoh took it as a order as he extended his gloved hand and nonetheless he wanted to be sure that master Killua wanted to do this.

Killua assured him he was ready.

Gotoh asked Killua to pull down his shorts and so Killua did.

Killua had on kitty boxers and Gotoh smiled “master Killua are you truly sure?”

Killua commanded him to show him so he would.

Gotoh put his gloved hand around the white haired boy’s member as he began to pump it up and down and Killua let out soft moans and he c

**Author's Note:**

> the end.


End file.
